The Brightest Light, The Deepest Darkness
by anna becker
Summary: She was his shinning light during his darkest times. She was so afraid of losing her only connection to being human. Number 8 in a series of one shots about Bellamy and his Lil Boo


**A/N So here is my second one for the day. Once again have fun and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

 **Brightest Light, Deepest Darkness**

 **By: Anna Becker**

"You can't go!" She practically shouted as she burst into the tent. Several pairs of returned in her direction and the conversation stopped.

"Who is this?" One of the voiced demanded in a not so pleasant tone. She shrunk back in alarm. Seeing this Bellamy took a step toward her his arm out to touch hers.

"Boo." She swatted his arm away.

"Don't Boo me! You can't go!" She shouted at him. Clarke approached the two of them.

"Bellamy..." She started a trace of impatience in her voice.

"Give me a minute Clarke!" He snapped back angrily and looked back at Boo's worried face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the tent leading her through as crowd of people. He ignored the stares they were getting and found a quiet spot a ways away from everyone else. She pulled her arm away from his grasp crossing them in front of her, tears firming in her eyes. He turned to look back at her as he too crossed his arms.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" She looked away.

"Never mind! It's not like it matters anyway!" She turned to stomp away but he grabbed her arm pulling her around to face him.

"Stop! I'm not going to let you run off hiding again unless you talk to me first. Now tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours." She tried to pull away but he held her tight. When she stopped struggling he let go and took a deep breath. "Look I know what happened with Finn has got you worked up but we have to do something." She felt her anger spark again and she snapped her eyes back up to his.

"I know that!" She shouted back. "I know what happened to Finn! I was there! That doesn't mean that a suicide mission is the way to go!" Her whole body was shaking with anger. She turned away and started to stalk off into the woods. When he recovered from the shock of being yelled at by her, something she had never done, he ran after her. For a tiny thing she was fast.

"Emmi, wait! Emmi, slowdown will ya." He reached her and went to grab her hand which she snapped from his grasp. So he stepped in front of her instead. She tried to go around him but he stopped her with two hands on her shoulder. She wanted to turn and run. She wanted to forget everything. "Now, just simmer down and talk to me." He pleaded with her softly trying to get her to look at him. Finally he took her chin in his hand and forced her gaze up. He noticed her tears and conflicting emotions in her eyes. He stepped closer to her wanting to erase the terrified look that was written all over her face. Finally she spoke.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered and tried to look away. He wouldn't let her.

"Oh Boo, I know but I have too."

"And I know that! It doesn't mean I have to like it! I have a bad feeling about it. I don't know what I would do if something happens to you in Mount Weather." She tried to step back from him his closeness not making it any easier. He had other plans and followed her. He wasn't letting her get away.

"Listen to me." He said as he looked down at her. "I know you're worried and scared. So am I, but it's going to be okay. I promise, it's going to be okay." He repeated d as she finally broke down. He pulled her into a tight hug. One hand was around her waist anchoring her to him, his other in her hair at the nape of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his chest laying her head on his shoulder as she cried, afraid to let him go.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Blake." She whispered when she had calmed down. He squeezed her tight almost lifting her off the ground.

"I always keep my promises Boo, especially to you." He whispered in her ear before he let her go reluctantly. He pulled her back to look at her. "You are my brightest light during my deepest darkness so I am going to promise you that I will see you again very soon." He brushed away a tear that trailed down her cheek.

"I know that this makes me the most selfish person here." She told him trying to calm her fears.

"Boo, there isn't a selfish bone in your body. Just trust that we can do this, okay." She nodded her head as she composed herself and looked up into his face an encouraging smile on his lips. She returned the smile.

"Don't you dare leave me with Clarke and Murphy. I'm not sure anyone would survive that outcome." She said in a teasing tone. He chuckled just then easing the attention.

"Oh I fully expect you to give them hell pretty girl." He looked at her once again thoughtfully. So are we okay now? We can get through this right?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Just as long as you don't tell me to simmer din again and come back in one piece, we will be fine." He gave her a full on half smile.

"That's my girl." He said as he pulled her into another hug. The thought of being _his_ girl warming her soul.


End file.
